Man weiß nie, was noch passiert
by Angelcerise
Summary: Zu kurz um was zu erzählen... Lest es doch bitte einfach, wenn ihr neugierig seid XD


**Man weiß nie, was noch passiert**

Eine kleine Snarry FF^^

Diese Augen, wenn sie mich ansehen scheint es mir so als würdest du mir tief in meine Seele sehen. Jeden Tag sehe ich deine Augen und mein Verlangen nach dir wird immer größer. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht wahr haben. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag an dem mir diese Augen zum ersten mal begegneten.

Damals warst du erst elf Jahre und deine Augen blickten sich voller Neugier um, schauten sich alles genau an, jeden Schüler, jeden Lehrer schautest du genau an. Ich hingegen saß mal wieder gelangweilt an meinen Platz am Lehrertisch und schaute mir die neuen an. Als mich dann dein Blick streifte, einen Moment sahen wir uns intensiv an ehe du den Blick abwandest.

Doch dieser kurze Blick hat gereicht um meine Neugier zu wecken. Damals machte mein Herz schon einen Sprung, doch ich ignorierte es, stattdessen beobachtete ich dich. Ich war in Gedanken versunken, als ein Name aufgerufen wurde, der die gesamte Halle zum verstummen brachte. Dieser Name war kein anderer als Harry Potter. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen und ich wurde in meine eigene Schulzeit zurück versetzt als mich James Potter und seine Freunde fertig machten, mich demütigten, mich bloß stellten.

Doch der größte Schock kam erst noch als du nach vorne tratest, mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus und meine Augen sahen geschockt auf dich, der du gerade auf den Stuhl Platz nahmst. Zum Glück sah keiner der Lehrer meinen Gesichtsausdruck, dank meiner perfekten Maske, doch schon jetzt wusste ich das die in deiner Nähe womöglich prökeln würde.

Der Hut schien eine ganze Weile zu brauchen, eh er dein Haus verkündet, Gryffindor, ich kann es nicht fassen, warum ausgerechnet dieses Haus, aber bei deinen Vater nicht anders zu erwarten. Unsicher begabst du dich an deinen Tisch. Den ganzen Abend beobachtete ich dich heimlich.

Immer wieder wollte ich den Blick abwenden, doch es ging nicht, ich musste dich anschauen. In Gedanken schallte ich mich einen Idioten. Immer wieder sagte ich mir du bist erst elf, der Sohn meines alten Schulfeindes, mein Schüler und der Feind meines Meisters und doch wollte ich in deiner Nähe sein.

So vergingen die Jahre und mein Verlangen nach dir wurde von Tag zu Tag größer. Dieses Verlangen überspielte ich, indem ich dich schlecht behandelte. Was sollte ich auch sonst tun, ich bin ein Vampir, ein Wesen der Dunkelheit und du bist ein Mensch, für uns würde es keine Zukunft geben. Ich sehe dir an das du mich hasst, es schmerzt mich und versetzt meinen Herzen einen Stich.

Ich suchte Rat bei meinen Meister, er hat mir versprochen dich nicht anzugreifen, was er auch nicht tut. Das wollte er nie, doch Dumbledore schickt dich, ein halbes Kind, in den Kampf. Ich habe dich belauscht als du mit Draco Malfoy, mit dem du schon seit deinen Zweiten Jahr befreundet bist, darüber gesprochen hast wie satt du es hast in den Kampf zu ziehen und das du Dumbledore hasst. Ich dachte ich höre nicht recht, mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, nun wusste ich das eine Barriere zwischen uns eingerissen war, so stellte also mein Meister kein Problem dar.

Wenn ich es recht bedenke stört es mich schon lange nicht mehr das du der Sohn von James Potter bist, dazu hast du zu viel von deiner Mutter Lily, und das du mein Schüler bist, stört mich auch nicht. Nur das du ein Mensch bist, das du somit nicht ewig lebst, das ich sehen muss wie du stirbst, das lässt mir keine Ruhe.

Doch ein was fällt mir an dir auf, du bist kaum noch bei deinen Freunden aus Gryffindor, du bist meist allein unterwegs. Und wie es mir scheint hast du ein Geheimnis vor allen anderen, wie sehr wünsche ich mir dieses zu lüften.

Das sechste Schuljahr ist in vollen Gange und ich weiß noch immer nicht was dein Geheimnis ist, Draco scheint es zu wissen, sagt es mir jedoch nicht. Er ist mit einer der einzigsten der weiß was ich für dich empfinde.

Gedankenverloren lauf ich zu später Stunde hier durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und bin auf der Suche nach Schülern, die mal wieder unerlaubt unterwegs sind, als ich plötzlich etwas sehe was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

Lautlos folge ich dem Geräusch, es sind leise Schritte, die ich Dank meiner Vampirsinne höre, als sie plötzlich verstummten. Auf einmal stehst du mit den rücken vor mir, scheinst mich nicht zu bemerken und gehst in das Vertrauensschülerbad, in Gedanken frage ich mich woher du das Passwort dafür kennst, dann fällt es mir ein das du es nur von Draco haben kannst, der ja der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin ist.

So schleichst du dich in das Bad und ich folge dir, verstecke mich in einer dunklen Ecke. Du legst deinen Umhang ab und was sehe ich da du trägst hautenge schwarze Hosen und ein Muskelshirt, das deine Muskeln perfekt betont.

Was dann passiert kann ich nicht richtig glauben, auf einmal siehst du anders aus, du bist etwas kleiner, aber nicht viel, deine Haare sind länger gehen dir bis zum Po, deine Gesichtszüge werden weicher, femininer, deine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten noch intensiver als vorher. Und was spüre ich da dein Magiepegel steigt, nicht nur die Weiße sondern auch die Schwarze. Dann fällt es mit wie Schuppen von den Augen, du bist eine schwarzhaarige Veela, die man nicht so oft sieht und du ziehst mich trotz meiner Vampirkräfte in deinen Bann.

Lautlos stelle ich mich hinter dich und umarme dich, erschrocken zuckst du zusammen und drehst du zu mir um. Zuerst siehst du mich erschrocken, dann erstaunt an, ein Lächeln ziert danach dein Gesicht, welches so wunderschön ist das ich denke zu schmelzen.

Eh ich weiß was ich tu lege ich meine Lippen auf die deinen und küsse dich hungrig, wie lange musste ich darauf warten, bis ich dich so küssen durfte, dich berühren durfte. Doch in dem Moment ist mir alles egal, nur du bist wichtig. Immer wieder küsse ich dich. Langsam fuhren meine Hände unter dein Shirt und zogen es dir letztendlich aus...

Schwer keuchend liegen wir aneinander gekuschelt in meinen Räumen im Bett, mit letzter Beherrschung hatte ich es geschafft uns dorthin zu apparieren. Nicht mal Albus weiß das ich das innerhalb Hogwarts kann.

Leise fängst du an zu erzählen, das die Potters gar nicht deine Eltern sind, sondern Sirius Black, welcher ebenfalls eine Veela war, und Tom Riddle, mein Meister. Geschockt sehe ich dich an, frage dich ob dieser es weiß und du antwortest doch tatsächlich das dieser es schon lange weiß. Außerdem erzählst du mir, das ich dein Bindungspartner zu 100% bin, das macht mich überaus glücklich und ich küsse dich erneut leidenschaftlich. Verliebt sehen wir uns an ehe wir beide uns in Morpheus Arme begeben. Mein letzter Gedanke gilt dir und das ich dich endlich für immer an meiner Seite habe. Ich Severus Snape habe meine Liebe gefunden.

Ende

Ja das war es schon wieder von mir^^

Bye Gtsubasa16


End file.
